Cómo la vida cambia en un segundo
by SupernaturallyMurtagh
Summary: Después de la batalla en los Llanos Ardientes Murtagh regresa a Urû'baen sin saber lo que le espera después de haber fracasado en la misión que el rey Galbatorix le encomendó... Fanfic basado en los libros de Eragon y Eldest enfocado en Murtagh...
1. Después de la batalla

Hola a todos! Bueno… pues este es mi primer fic de Murtagh, de este personaje del que caí totalmente enamorada como nunca antes! Esta es una historia que ya tenía bastante tiempo rondando por mi cabezota y que por fin me estoy dando el lujo de escribir y compartir con ustedes. Espero que sea de su agrado y que si les gusta por favor dejen reviews! Ya que soy un poco exigente y me gustaría poner el segundo capítulo cuando consiga 3 reviews! jeje Pero si no las consigo y me dan ganas, lo pondré antes! En fin…. Dejo claro que ni Murtagh ni los reinos y personajes de Alagaësia me pertenecen y no pienso lucrar con ellos. Esta solo es una historia loca que escribo por despejar mi mente y desahogarme de mis penas de la vida diaria. Estos personajes pertenecen al genio Christopher Paolini ok? Así que no me demanden! jajaja Está bien, me dejo de tanta palabrería y sigo al fic! Que lo disfruten tanto como yo! Espero que sea de su agrado!

En este fanfic puse a Espina como alguien un poco malvado porque yo así me lo imagino, y me dio esa impresión al ver la entrevista que le hacen a Paolini en el DVD de Eragon donde dice que Espina "no es de los dragones más agradables". Como no sé la edad exacta de Murtagh se la calculé a 20 jeje… La descripción que hago de él es fiel al libro, aunque me guste mucho como se ve Garrett Hedlund interpretando a Murtagh con sus ojos bellos azules jeje…

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_"Después de la batalla"_**

Murtagh volaba sobre Espina con los Llanos Ardientes debajo de ellos, dejando tras de sí a Eragon.

Murtagh no volteó a verlo hasta que estuvo seguro que no lo verían. Fue entonces cuando volteó su cabeza y vio a lo lejos la batalla que se libraba solo a unos metros bajo él, en la cual se veía con claridad que sus ahora enemigos los vardenos ganaban la sangrienta batalla de la que acababa de ser parte.

La batalla le había dejado sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado experimentaba un gozo enfermizo al ver muertos a los dos hombres que le habían hecho pasar por un infierno peor al que pudo haber estado destinado desde su llegada a Urû´baen. Ahora no tendría que preocuparse por los gemelos. Por otro lado, no podía evitar, por mucho que tratara, sentirse mal por Eragon. Le había dicho la verdad lo más fría y despiadadamente que había podido, aunque después de todo, ser frío era parte de quién era él y de su personalidad. Aún así no evitaba sentirse confundido y ofendido. Las palabras dichas por su hermano menor exclamadas antes de saber que eran hijos del mismo hombre resonaban a gritos desde el interior de su cabeza: "Te has convertido en tu padre…".

Murtagh miró hacia el cinturón que sostenía su espada recién adquirida, o mejor dicho arrebatada, por no decir robada a Eragon. Zar'roc a pesar de ser una espada increíble, no dejaba de ser la causa de la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su casi perfecta espalda que le había dejado su padre, Morzan, a quien odiaba y ser comparado con él había sido una ofensa. Una ofensa con la que tenía que lidiar desde el día en que nació al ser rápidamente ligado con su padre. Pero ahora era más poderoso que Morzan y que cualquier otro elfo, humano o enano en todo Alagaësia, además de Galabatorix. No podía creer que ahora tuviera a Zar'roc en su poder. A la espada _Suplicio_.

-Esta espada también fue mi suplicio…-suspiró.

Murtagh no era una persona de demostrar emociones ni algún tipo de afecto a alguien, porque nadie antes lo había demostrado hacia él. En sus 20 años sólo su madre y su fiel amigo y mentor Tornac habían demostrado que se preocupaban por él.

-Suplicio…- Dijo lentamente y no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado de sí mismo al notar que una lágrima asomaba lentamente en sus ojos oscuros e intensos y bajaba lentamente por sus fuertes pómulos.

-No hagas eso, Murtagh.-Dijo Espina, dejando claro que era una orden.-Llorar es para los débiles… Y nosotros no lo somos.-Soltó con voz grave y cortante al saber todo lo que había estado pensando Murtagh.

-Tienes razón.-Respondió y secó con agresividad su mejilla con su mano cubierta por sus guantes de piel negros.-Esta vez he sido un estúpido y he actuado débilmente. No te he escuchado cuando decías que nos teníamos que llevar a Eragon y Saphira. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y ellos actuaron en mí. Juro que no lo volveré a hacer…

-Hablas como un digno jinete de dragón, Murtagh. Espero que así sea. Sino los dos estaremos en serios problemas con el rey.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Murtagh regresando a su actitud fría y calculadora.-No le contaremos lo ocurrido en la meseta de los Llanos Ardientes o sino sufriremos los dos. Yo no le diré nada y tú tampoco¿está bien? Y eso es una orden, Espina.

-Como quieras, Murtagh.

-Sólo le diremos que llegaron los elfos… y que nos era imposible vencerlos a todos y además a Eragon. El rey sabe que estamos los suficientemente preparados para vencer a un Shur'tugal, pero no a todo un ejército de elfos.

-Galbatorix se enterará de la verdad tarde o temprano…

-Mejor tarde…-Terminó Murtagh con una sonrisa triste tan característica de él, que ya sabía lo que le pasaría si el rey se enterara de la verdad…

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, está muy cortito el primer capítulo, pero el segundo juro que está más largo jeje Nos vemos! 


	2. Recuerdos

Hola! No pues aunque mi fic ya lleva bastante tiempo aquí, solo he conseguido 1 review (Por cierto, mil gracias, Darleen!) Voy a seguir con mi fic... últimamente he estado inspirada jeje entonces no podía dejar la oportunidad de escribir mi historia... No importa... Me consuelo pensando que algún día algún alma solitaria que haya terminado de leer Eldest y se haya quedado completa y totalmente enamorada de Murtagh y que no piense que es malo como yo que quedé más traumada de lo que ya estaba! jaja venga a leer mi fic porque tenga ganas de más de este personaje tan complejo... En fin... Voy a lo que voy... MI FIC! Segundos Capítulo!

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_"Recuerdos"_**

Murtagh y Espina siguieron volando unas cuantas horas más sobre una extensa planicia que todavía no alcanzaba su fin. Ahora se dirigían hacia Dras-Leona, donde tenían que comprar provisiones ya que el viaje hacia Urû'baen le llevaría dos días más. Aunque esperaba que le tomara más. Sin embargo, al rey no le haría gracia alguna el retardo sin justificar.

Al salir de los Llanos Ardientes la noche oscura y silenciosa invadió el cielo sin dejar ver luz alguna, ni siquiera la de alguna estrella, por lo que tuvieron que tratar de dormir en un bosque cerca de Melian, donde al día siguiente comprarían provisiones.

Aunque Murtagh sabía que él nunca en su vida podría dormir una sola noche sin despertar sobresaltado y con arco o espada en mano cada 10 minutos por cualquier insignificante ruido, se recostó en el suelo cubierto de pasto verde sobre el costado derecho de Espina, que estaba alrededor de una fogata que habían encendido pocos minutos antes.

Murtagh ni siquiera se había debilitado por su batalla con Eragon. Es más, si no hubiera actuado sin obedecer las órdenes directas que llevaba y si el rey le hubiera ordenado acabar con todos los vardenos que sobraban, lo hubiera hecho y no estaría tan cansado como vio que Eragon estaba en el momento de su encuentro.

Sin duda, había experimentado grandes cambios desde que Galbatorix decidió hacerlo su sirviente, o como él lo llamaba con más sutileza "El futuro del Imperio". Todavía no recordaba exactamente cómo había sido que se había llegado a transformar en el hombre tan anormalmente fuerte en todos los sentidos, tanto físicamente como en la magia. Cómo podía lograr cosas que ni los elfos más fuertes y mejor preparados podían lograr.

El recuerdo de la víspera de su transformación todavía era confuso y no lograba entender el porqué de la situación, a pesar de que era un hombre de mente aguda e inteligente.

_Todo había empezado desde el día en que había sido atacado a la entrada de Tronjheim cuando regresaba de la expedición con Ajihad. Justo al entrar oyó una voz familiar que gritaba: "¡Úrgalos!" Por lo que se dio media vuelta y quedó cara a cara a la entrada de uno de los tantos túneles que Tronjheim tenía. Desde el momento en que fijó la mirada en la obscuridad del túnel y vio un grupo extenso de úrgalos sacó su espada de su funda con un movimiento rápido de su brazo derecho. Tenía a los gemelos a su izquierda y a Ajihad y sus hombres a la derecha. Todo se vio confuso entre una masa de hombres que peleaban por sus vidas. Murtagh ni siquiera sabía a quién le daba golpes secos en las costillas o a quien le enterraba la punta de su espada en el corazón, lo único que sabía era que tenía que enfrentar a lo que estaba destinado desde su concepción: A protegerse a sí mismo costara lo que costara. Todo lo que veía era una mancha borrosa de negro que sabía que tenía que aniquilar, ya que eran úrgalos o, a juzgar por su tamaño, de varios kulls. _

_Poco a poco todos empezaron a disminuir la velocidad con la que blandían sus espadas y estaba claro que no faltaba mucho para alcanzar la victoria. De los muchos hombres que los acompañaban sólo se vio rodeado de Ajihad y de los gemelos, cada uno mirando a un grupo de úrgalos con mirada desafiante. _

_En el momento en que de nuevo se acercaban los úrgalos con un grito de guerra, lo único que Murtagh vio fue una luz brillante y cegadora y que uno de los atacantes caía al piso con uno de sus brazos cortado por la mitad. De repente, de la nada salieron otros 5 úrgalos que, al contar con el elemento sorpresa que había dejado aquella luz, sorprendieron a Ajihad y le atravesaron el pecho varias veces, dejando escuchar un grito casi unaudible de dolor y sorpresa. En toda la conmoción que había dejado el ataque a Ajihad, Murtagh levantó su mirada cuando sintió como sus pies eran levantados de la tierra y algo más fuerte que él lo tomaba por el torso. A lo lejos oyó que Eragon gritaba un "'¡No!" desesperado y lleno de angustia… Otro sujeto le arrebató su espada de las manos con un rápido movimiento de sus grandes manos y al momento de intentar tomar la daga que asomaba su bota, sintió como un dolor insoportable recorría la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Lo último que Murtagh vio fue como la hermosa ciudad de Tronjheim se desvanecía en una gran mancha de colores. Después, no supo más de él…_

_Murtagh despertó al sentir una punzada de dolor especialmente fuerte en su cabeza. Sentía como si le hubieran pasado encima todos los kulls de Alagaësia. Estaba sentado con la espalda en contra de un árbol y sin abrir los ojos trató de buscar su espada con las manos. Al intentarlo sintió con desesperación como sus manos estaban entumidas y atadas en la parte de atrás de su espalda. Esto hizo que inmediatamente abriera los ojos y al levantar la cabeza se encontrara cara a cara con las personas que menos deseaba y esperaba ver en esos momentos. Los gemelos. Éstos se encontraban hablando entre ellos y voltearon rápidamente su cabeza al mismo tiempo al sentir la reacción del joven castaño, a lo que respondieron acercándose lenta y escalofriantemente hacia él. Al estar a escasos 30 centímetros de él, lo único que hicieron fue dibujar una sonrisa altanera y burlona en sus caras. Murtagh solo se mantuvo erguido con la cara en alto y con su clásica expresión fría en sus oscuros ojos, preparado para una invasión a su posesión más valiosa: su mente. Los gemelos se limitaron a soltar una carcajada despectiva y regresaron a donde estaban al inicio. Murtagh se percató de que también sus pies estaban unidos por sus tobillos con cuerdas invisibles. Se encontraba con las piernas estiradas en dirección a los gemelos y sentía como el tendón de la rodilla le ardía por mantener esa posición en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Murtagh sintió desesperación ante esa situación y al momento de mover sus manos tratando de safarlas, encontró un cuchillo pequeño que siempre llevaba justo entre el pantalón y el cinturón que sostenía su espada. No pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa al percatarse de que las cuerdas que ataban sus manos no eran hechas con magia, sino cuerdas comunes y corrientes. _

_Poco a poco manipuló el cuchillo de manera que el filo estuviera sobre las cuerdas y con suavidad fue moviéndolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo con sus dedos índices y ayuda de los pulgares de forma que se cortaran las cuerdas. "Una vez libres las manos podré manejar el cuchillo y así deshacerme de estos dos…" pensó emocionado. Ya casi terminaba de cortar la soga cuando detrás de él salieron 5 úrgalos. Murtagh no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de júbilo al creer que atacarían a los gemelos y un poco de temor al no ser capaz de manejar a 5 úrgalos con sólo un cuchillo de arma en caso de que lo quisieran atacar, como pensaba que era probable._

_Los úrgalos se acercaron a los gemelos con lentitud y estando a pocos metros de ellos empezaron a hablar._

_-¿Ya están satisfechos? Tenemos que irnos ahora. El rey no esperará más tiempo que el que nos indicó…- dijo autoritariamente uno de los gemelos._

_Murtagh sintió como la esperanza de escapar se desvanecía lentamente al oír aquellas palabras y la rabia remplazó a todas las emociones que hubiera tenido antes…_

_-¡Ustedes!.- Señaló con una mirada fría y despiadada a los gemelos.- ¡Ustedes no son más que unos traidores¡Todos confiaron en ustedes! Yo sabía que algo se guardaban, pero nunca pensé que fuera a ser algo tan bajo y cobarde,-dijo imprimiendo en la última palabra el mayor desprecio del que era capaz._

_-¡CÁLLATE! Si no fuera porque el rey te quiere vivo, no hubieras llegado siquiera a entrar a Farthen Dûr. ¿No lo comprendes? Ahora a los que tienes que obedecer es a nosotros…-Dijo uno de los calvos con una sonrisa gélida.- Sino… ja… ni siquiera sueñas lo que te espera…-siguió sacando una espada corta que tenía atada en la cadera izquierda y apuntándola al cuello de Murtagh, quien solo levantó la barbilla y observó a su captor con altanería.-Tenemos muchos planes para ti, hijo de Morzan. Luego te las verás con el rey, que no será tan piadoso como nosotros… Así que disfrútalo mientras puedas…-Terminó el hombre, quien se dio la media vuelta y caminó unos pasos. Cuando de repente volteó bruscamente e hizo un corte rápido y profundo en todo el ancho del cuello de Murtagh, quien sólo cerró los ojos y se estremeció por un segundo, pero no permitó que saliera ningún sonido de su boca. El hombre solo le lanzó una de sus tantas sonrisas burlonas y se dio la vuelta._

_Murtagh sentía como la sangre corría rápidamente hacia su pecho e impregnaba su camisa. El dolor era insoportable y poco a poco sentía como la herida lo hacía debilitarse al ir perdiendo sangre. Sólo deseó poder morir en ese instante para no tener que soportar más la burla y humillación de sus dos captores. En el momento en que creyó que quedaría inconsciente, uno de los magos se acercó y murmuró con sorna: - Qué pálido estás…¡Waisé Heill!.- Y la herida se cerró como si nunca hubiera estado en el cuello de Murtagh, quien levantó la cabeza y miró con odio al hombre quien respondió:_

_-No te mataremos, si es lo que esperas. El rey tiene planes para ti y por desgracia tenemos órdenes de no matarte.- Terminó el hombre._

_Murtagh vio como se daba la vuelta y se alejaba hacia donde se encontraba su hermano sentado sobre un tronco._

_-Imbéciles…-murmuró después de asegurarse de que se estaba recuperando de haber perdido tanta sangre._

_Murtagh vio su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de montañas enormes, por lo que dedujo que seguían dentro de las Montañas Beor. A lo lejos oía el correr de un río. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, así que dedujo que sería el Río Diente de Oso, ya que se encontraban al borde de un bosque y una planicie y el Río Âz ragni no se encontraba en un terreno tan despejado como ése. Todavía faltaban por lo menos una semana para llegar a Urû'baen, por lo que quedaba esperanza de poder escapar._

_De repente, los gemelos se levantaron del tronco en el que estaban sentados y caminaron hacia Murtagh, quien esperaba algún tipo de tortura. Solo se tensó y miró fijamente a los dos hombres, uno de los cuales estiró una mano en dirección a Murtagh y murmuró¡Slytha!._

_La cabeza de Murtagh cayó inerte sobre sus hombros al encontrarse en el más profundo sueño._

_La próxima vez que despertó, Murtagh se vio rodeado de muchas personas que caminaban en una calle abarrotada. Iba acostado con la vista hacia el cielo en algo que se movía. Poco a poco descubrió que era una carreta. Su visión se veía borrosa y no podía pensar con claridad, algo raro en él. Los ruidos y los borrones que veía resultaban confusos y no podía pensar en nada, aunque lo intentara. Sintió que sus extremidades estaban pegadas a su cuerpo, inmóviles. No respondían órdenes algunas que él daba para poder moverse. Ni siquiera podía abrir bien los ojos, sino que los entrecerraba, como si toda la luz del sol pegara a centímetros de su cara. No comprendía por qué no podía tener control de su propio cuerpo. Luchó lo más que pudo, pero falló. A lo lejos oyó una voz aguda de hombre que gritaba: "¡Compre el mejor pan de Furnost!". No podía ni recordar dónde se encontraba Furnost exactamente. Pero no lograba entender cómo habían atravesado las montañas Beor en tan poco tiempo, aunque luego de analizarlo un poco, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente.  
La carreta se paró repentinamente y en el campo de visión del joven aparecieron dos silueta idénticas. Sólo escuchó que una le decía a la otra:_

_- El rey tenía razón con esta droga. Nos ha sido de gran utilidad para poder ocuparnos del muchacho… Aunque nosotros lo pudimos haber llevado con nuestros propios métodos.- Agregó con malicia._

_- Sabes que sí. Pero tenemos órdenes de esperar. Después de lo que pasó en el río tenemos órdenes de no hacerle daño… Por lo menos hasta llegar a Urû'baen…- Los dos hombres soltaron una carcajada cruel._

_Murtagh se sintió como pocas veces en su vida. Indefenso y estúpido, no podía recordar en qué momento lo habían hecho tomar el veneno… Aunque lo más probable fuera que se la hicieran llegar a su cuerpo con magia, algo de lo que carecía el joven, quien en una lucha justa y sin magia vencería fácilmente a sus dos captores. _

_De repente, un brusco movimiento indicaba que la carreta empezaba de nuevo a andar. Murtagh luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse despierto, pero sus intentos fallaron y cayó de nuevo en un estado de inconsciencia._

_Murtagh despertó en un habitación obscura y amplia. No tenía la mínima idea de dónde se encontraba. El joven recapituló lo que le había sucedido desde que regresó con Ajihad de la búsqueda de los úrgalos. Entonces comprendió por primera vez desde que había sido capturado todo lo que le había sucedido en quién asbe cuánto tiempo. Habían matado a Ajihad, los gemelos lo habían capturado y ellos eran los traidores y controlaban a los úrgalos, había estado en Furnost, donde por fin entendió que lo habían drogado. A juzgar por la apariencia de la habitación en la que se encontraba, donde sólo alcanzaba a vislumbrar una cama en la que se encontraba acostado en ese momento, una mesa de noche a su lado derecho y otra a su lado izquierdo, ya había sido llevado a la capital del Imperio. La habitación tenía una ventana con barrotes por afuera y enfrente de su cama había un enorme ropero de una madera oscura con finos detalles grabados en las dos puertas que tenía. Justo a cada lado del ropero había dos puertas. La del lado derecho, que era una puerta hecha de una madera mucho más clara que la del ropero y era muy fina y frágil daba a una habitación contigua más pequeña, donde había un enorme agujero en el piso donde bien podían entrar dos personas perfectamente sentadas y había unas telas que supuso serían para su aseo personal. La puerta del lado izquierdo, a cambio de la otra, era una puerta negra que parecía tener unos dos metros y medio y formaba un arco. Justo a una altura donde un hombre se podría asomar había una pequeña ventana, la cual se cerraba por fuera, ya que dentro no veía ninguna posible cerradura. El pomo de la puerta era grande y tosco y la abertura para la llave era muy extraña. _

_Murtagh se levantó rápidamente y sintió náuseas por el movimiento. Todavía no se le pasaba por completo el efecto de la droga y se sentía mareado. Avanzó lentamente por la habitación apoyándose en la pared por si sus piernas le flaqueaban a causa del mareo._

_Cuando llegó a la puerta, examinó el pomo de la puerta y la cerradura que tenía. Nunca antes había visto una parecida… Entonces un recuerdo de una cerradura similar trataba de colarse en su mente, pero no lograba recordar dónde había visto ese tipo de cerradura. Era amplia y en donde debía ir la llave había un enorme agujero. Era para una llave muy grande. _

_-¡Demonios!.- Murmuró al ir recordando el tipo de cerraduras con las que contaba Urû'baen._

_Murtagh sintió curiosidad por el extraño pomo frente al que se encontraba y no pudo evitar tocarlo... Un resplandor cegador salió del pomo de la puerta y recorrió por todo el cuerpo al joven, quien por un momento no supo lo que sucedía. Algo le impedía despegar la mano de la puerta. Entonces sintió como un dolor agudo recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se extendía desde los dedos de los pies hasta toda su cabeza. Soltó un prolongado grito de dolor al sentir como si quemaran todo su cuerpo. El resplandor cesó y Murtagh se convulsíonó y cayó hacia atrás sobre su espalda, lo que le cortó la respiración por un momento. Respiró entrecortadamente y agitado. Se volteó para quedar boca abajo e intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no resistían. Trató de arrastrarse hasta su cama cuando oyó que el cerrojo de la puerta se abría lentamente, dejando entrever que contaba con varios seguros. Murtagh se apresuró a llegar a su cama y sentarse para enfrentar lo que le esperaba en una posición más decente que la de estar arrastrándose como gusano por el frío piso de mármol negro._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió entraron los gemelos seguidos de cerca por la persona de la que Murtagh había tratado de huir durante un tiempo: El rey. Quien sólo pronunció con un toque de rencor en su voz:_

_-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Murtagh..._

Murtagh despertó sobresaltado y apuntó con Zar'roc enfrente. Todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño que era uno de sus recuerdos. Miró a su alrededor y encontró que Espina ya estaba dormido y la fogata que había hecho estaba empezando a apagarse por falta de algo que combustionar. El joven se levantó lenta y silenciosamente y fue a caminar por el pequeño bosque donde fue recolectando varas de madera para seguir quemando. A su regreso las echó al fuego y se quedó contemplando las flamas que lanzaba la hoguera hasta quedar envuelto en sus pensamientos y dormirse nuevamente.

* * *

Ja! Voy mejorando verdad?? (Ajá! Por lo menos yo pienso eso :P) Ya vieron que este capitulo está más largo que el primero? jejeje voy alargando los capítulos jeje! En fin... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo... El tercero ya está en camino!!! Si lo quieren leer por lo menos déjenme otro review jajajajaajaja pues si! Si no es de a gratis esto!!! jajajajaa 

A que mola mi historia!! jaja No, no soy española, pero una amiga que es de allá lo dice mucho y me gustó como suena XD.


	3. Verdades y reencuentros

Hola gente preciosa!!! Por fin! Ya actualizo... Cómo me costó empezar este capítulo... Simplemente no llegaba la inspiración, hasta que me pasó algo y ya! jaja basado en hechos de la vida real jajajajaja no no no... Bueno, algo así... Voy a contestar reviews! Aunque muchos ya los contesté!

**Darleen:** Mi lectora y escritora #1! Fuiste mi primer review! Mil gracias por sacarme de mi claustro y alentarme a seguir con mi fic! No sabes que bien me hizo! También gracias por promocionar mi fic en tu fic eh! jajaa Por cierto... NO A NASUADA!! jajaja la odio tanto!! ¬¬ En fin... yo sé que este capítulo te gustará! jajajajaja (risa malvada)

**Anonymous-anonimo:** Aunque sea anónimo XD jajajajaa dejó review y eso estuvo bien! Tienes razón, casi nadie se pasa por aquí! ¬¬ Esperemos que eso cambie.

**Jess:** Si! No sabes cómo me imaginaba a Murtagh con eso de "su espalda casi perfecta" disgruté escribir eso! jajajaaja quien no?

**Dreyesbo:** Me alagas con eso de que he alivianado la espera del tercer libro!!!!! Mil gracias por tu review también! Y espero poner mi fic en eragonmexico!

**Roxie:** Yo tampoco lo odio, como te podrás haber dado cuenta XD LO AMO TANTO! jajaja Cuando decían que estaba muerto lo lloré más que a Sirius Black cuando lo mataron en HP XD que ya es decir muchO!!! jajaja yo no sé porque hay gente que lo odia ¬¬ En fin...

Gracias a todos! Prometo que este cap va a gustar... Sobre todo a los que se oponen al romance Murtagh-Nasuada... Bueno, ya no doy pistas, mejor lean!!!

* * *

-Murtagh despertó muy temprano en la mañana. Tanto así que ni siquera había salido el sol completamente, por lo que se levantó lenta y silenciosamente del costado de Espina y se fue a un claro en una colina cerca de su campamento. Se quedó quieto un rato sentado sobre una roca especialmente grande que irradiaba además del color gris opaco normal en una roca, un aura roja.

Poco a poco vio la hermosa combinación de amarillo, rojo, naranja y rosa que traían consigo las bellas salidas del sol en Alagaësia.

Murtagh fijó su mirada en el amanecer y vio como poco a poco la luz del sol iba alumbrando cada vez más las tierras del Imperio, sin pensamiento alguno que cruzara su mente en ese momento.

El castaño disfrutaba de ver los amaneceres, ya que al verlos se probaba a si mismo que cumplía con su destino de estar siempre alerta y de protegerse a si mismo sin importar el costo.

Después de esperar a que amaneciera completamente, Murtagh se levantó sin prisa alguna y le echó una mirada rápida a la piedra sobre la que había estado sentado, ya que por un momento sintió como si un pequeño temblor la recorriera. Desechó la idea rápidamente y en ese momento Espina se puso en contacto mental con él.

-Murtagh¿dónde estás?

-Ya voy para allá...-dijo el joven jinete cortante.

-Tenemos que llegar todavía a Dras-Leona y seguir a Urû'baen, sino el...

- ¡Que ya voy!- lo interrumpió.

Murtagh le envió una imagen de dónde se encontraba y aceleró el paso hacia su campamento.

Al llegar, Espina ya tenía un venado muerto enfrente de él y miraba a al joven jinete con sus impasibles ojos rojos.

-Cacé algo para el desayuno-.

-Eso veo-respondió Murtagh y se sentó de espaldas a su dragón.

-Tómalo y desayuna algo-dijo con autoridad Espina.

-No-dijo con indiferencia.-Iré a Melian a comprar algo para mí. Tu puedes cazar. Regresaré con suficientes provisiones para llegar a Dras-Leona.

-Supongo que no irás con esa cosa puesta ¿o sí?-dijo Espina con burla y un toque de ironía.

Murtagh se percató de que todavía tenía puesta la incómoda armadura con la que había luchado en los Llanos Ardientes. Empezó quitándose las partes que le cubrían sus brazos, siguió con la cobertura de su pecho ligeramente marcado por los músculos y siguió con las armaduras de las piernas. Cuando estuvo sin el peso de la armadura y quedó con un pantalón de piel y una camisa negros. Estiró los brazos y se desperezó.

Murtagh bajó la loma sobre la que se encontraban en las afueras de los bosques de Melian con paso decidido. En las afueras de la ciudad había unas cuantas casas repartidas en el terreno con techos de paja y estructura de madera de aspecto pobre, con hollín y polvo en las paredes exteriores. La aldea no parecía tener muchos habitantes y la mayoría de ellos eran mujeres, que en sus rostros dejaban ver las situaciones difíciles por las que seguramente habían pasado.

En el camino del joven se encontraban 3 mujeres de mediana edad discutiendo.

-Mi marido se fue a Surda. Todos los días me escribía, pero tiene una semana que no recibo noticas suyas, me estoy empezando a preocupar. Ya ves que hace poco pasaron los soldados del imperio no muy lejos de los bosques. El hijo de Argos los vio cuando se fue a cazar. Parece que iban hacia Surda. Todo esto es muy sospechoso, temo que se haya desatado la guerra.

-Recuerda que no tenemos que hablar de esos temas, Emelda- la reprendió una de las mujeres,- Nunca se sabe quien es espía del Imperio y podría ser cualquiera. Ahora hablan de la aparición de un nuevo jinete y ¿a que no adivinan quien dicen que es? Nada más y nada menos que el hijo de...

Las 3 mujeres vieron de reojo a Murtagh que pasó junto a ellas y reprimieron un sollozó. Lo miraron con temor y cada una de ellas se metió en su casa.

Murtagh puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risa fría y siguió su camino sin darles importancia.

El joven recorrió la calle central del pueblo y entró a una tienda grande que parecía vender lo que él necesitaba. Al estar en el marco de la puerta, miró a su alrededor. La tienda tenía un techo alto y un ventanal que daba a la calle, por donde podía entrar la luz del sol. La tienda emanaba un olor a pan y carne asada. Justo enfrente de la puerta había un mostrador de madera donde había pan recién hecho. A la izquierda estaba una mesa sobre la que un hombre ya entrado en años partía filetes de carne roja.

Murtagh dio unos pasos adelante y el hombre alzó la vista de la carne en la que estaba trabajando. Al ver al muchacho se sobresaltó por un segundo y regresó su vista a la carne mientras la aplanaba.

-Se le ofrece algo... señor-dijo apresurándose a decir la última palabra.

Murtagh lo miró fijamente con sus ojos fríos y caminó hacia el mostrador.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y dijo con autoridad:

-Quiero carne suficiente para todo el día de hoy. También pan y una bota de vino.

-Enseguida, señor-asintió el viejo y empezó a envolver todo lo que le habían pedido en un paquete.

Cuando tuvo todo lo puso sobre la mesa y se retiró a su trabajo.

-¿Cuánto va a costarme esto?-preguntó Murtagh retirándose un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara.

-Oh no, señor. Usted no paga aquí-respondió con miedo el vendedor.

Murtagh alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. Salió por la puerta con decisión y regresó a su campamento, donde Espina lo esperaba mientras daba círculos en el cielo alrededor del claro en el que se encontraban.

Murtagh se sentó junto a la fogata que estaba apagada. La encendió con magia y preparó una cazuela que le había dado el vendedor y echó agua en ella, cuando hirivó, echó la carne cruda y esperó a que estuviera lista.

Dio una mordida a un pedazo de pan y habló con Espina.

-¿Sabes? Hace rato que estaba en la aldea, cuando me miraban, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos-dijo el jinete con indiferencia.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí. Es como si ya todo Alagaësia supiera quien soy. Y eso que sólo han pasado dos días.

-Eso es solo el inicio de esto, Murtagh. Espera un poco más y serás conocido en todo el Imperio.

-Lo sé. Seré más famoso que los Apóstatas entonces. ¿Te imaginas? El jinete del Imperio que venció al Asesino de Sombra, que venció al nuevo jinete tan esperado por los vardenos - dijo con maldad.-Cuando se enteren que somos hijos del mismo hombre... Llegará el caos sobre los vardenos...

-Sí, lo sé.

-Por cierto¿viste a quién elegieron como líder después de la muerte de... Ajihad?-añadió con pesadumbre.

-No, no me di cuenta-dijo Espina con interés, levantando el cuello.

-A Nasuada...

Espina hizo un sonido como de cascabeles y enseñó los dientes.

-¿De verdad?-preguntócon sorna.

-Sí-dijo Murtagh con un una sonrisa burlona.

-Esto será más fácil para el rey de lo que él piensa...

-Sí, pero no se lo diremos. No todavía. Quiero ver que harán ahora. Nasuada es una presa demasiado fácil para el Imperio.

-Por supuesto que lo es. No creo que tenga control sobre los vardenos mucho tiempo más.

-Además es muy fácil de manipular-recordó Murtagh con un amago de sonrisa-. Todavía es bastante inocente. Ja, pensó que me gustaba.

Espina se río y soltó un ronquido suave.

-Es una mujer interesante, sí. Por lo menos mucho más que las que luego llegaban al castillo,-aceptó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-, inquirió rápidamente el dragón escarlata.

-Obviamente no me gusta,-soltó Murtagh viendo hacia qué dirección iba la pregunta de Espina-. Era objeto de un día. Un hombre tiene necesidades... Como ya dije, es una mujer interesante. Pero nunca hubo atracción de mi parte. Y mucho menos con la hija del líder de los vardenos. Son demasiados problemas para mí...

Murtagh se quedó callado a continuación y se mordió el labio pensando en que decir.

-Además, al contar con su protección me aseguraba un lugar seguro dentro de los vardenos¿no crees?-

-Creo que te he subestimado, Murtagh,-añadió con sorpresa Espina.

- Ya veo. Hasta Eragon pensó que me gustaba. ¡Imagínate! Cuando le dije que me parecía interesante su forma de moverse. Cualquier hombre su hubiera fijado. Tanto Eragon como Nasuada estaban sacando conclusiones precipitadas-, lamentó el joven.

-¿Nunca te ha llegado a gustar alguien, Murtagh?-, preguntó con interés Espina.

-No. Nunca,-meditó.-Todas las relaciones que he tenido han sido de una noche y ya¿sabes?. Galbatorix siempre llevaba a las más bellas y ricas jóvenes del Imperio, casi siempre hijas de algún hombre poderoso dentro del reino. Pero siempre era como una prueba de que tan hombre era. Eso era hasta que me escapé.

-¿Cómo pudiste renunciar a ese estilo de vida?,-preguntó Espina como preguntándole si estaba loco.

-¡Tú lo sabes, Espina!,-respondió levantándose bruscamente.- No quería llevar ese estilo de vida, masacrar inocentes. No lo he aceptado todavía. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta que este lugar no es más que sufrimiento. No puede haber nada bueno para mí aquí. Todo eso desapareció desde el momento en que maté a Hrotgar. No podré regresar con los vardenos ni aunque yo mismo asesinara al rey, lo que supondría un suicidio. Por lo tanto, no lo haré.

Espina mantuvo su penetrante mirada puesta sobre Murtagh, como diciéndole que siguiera. Murtagh entendió esa señal.

-Ahora no tengo necesidad de ir con ellos. ¡Soy un jinete! Ahora son mis enemigos,-terminó con una débil señal de angustia en su voz.

-No empieces con tus debilidades,-dijo fríamente.

-Solo cállate. Es todo. Me voy a dormir.

Espina lanzó un rugido ensordecedor pidiendo atención sin recibirla que hizo al joven estremecerse por dentro.

Murtagh se dio la media vuelta y recostó su cabeza sobre una piedra y cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera había llegado la noche, se había olvidado de la comida que ya dejaba un olor por todo el bosque y su estómago pedía comida. El atardecer llegaba a su final teñiendo de rojo el cielo y dejando ver a lo lejos unas pocas estrellas. Murtagh hizo caso omiso de su estómago y trató de dormir en vano.

A la mañana siguiente, Murtagh despertó con hambre y engullió lo que había comprado el día anterior. Maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de que había perdido un valioso día de viaje el día anterior para llegar a Dras-Leona.

Se levantó rápido, comió lo que sobraba del día anterior y buscó a Espina mentalmente, ya que no se encontraba en el campamento.

-¿Dónde estás? Tenemos que llegar a Dras-Leona. Si llegamos luego del plazo que nos dejó el rey vamos a tener problemas más serior de los que ya tenemos.

-Ya voy.

Murtagh sintió una ráfaga de aire detrás de él y repentinamente apareció Espina enfrente y se agachó para dejar subir a su jinete.

-¿Ya estás listo?,-preguntó el dragón.

-Ya.

Murtagh subió por la pata derecha de Espina y se aseguró las piernas con correas a su silla. Espina alzó el vuelo con fuerza y echando aire sobre los árboles cercanos.

Juntos volaron hasta el atardecer en el que Murtagh divisó una montaña oscura a lo lejos, lo que supuso que era Helgrind.

Siguieron hasta acercarse a la fortaleza de los Ra'zac y se dirigieron a Dras-Leona, donde tenían que recoger un encargo del rey.

Llegaron a la ciudad y Espina dejó a Murtagh descender en las puertas de la ciudad, donde había 2 soldados a cada lado de la puerta, que lanzaron gritos de asombro al ver al joven bajarse de su dragón.

Murtagh avanzó hacia la ciudad sin esperar ser revisado. Y en efecto, su pase a la ciudad fue limpio. Nadie dudó de él.

El muchacho siguió por la calle principal de la ciudad y llegó hasta una casa, que parecía ser la más grande de ahí.

Por fuera, la vivienda parecía ser lujosa. Con ventanales de vidrio con detalles y puertas de cedro grabados con el emblema del Imperio en ellas.

Murtagh tocó la puerta con sus nudillos 3 veces y esperó.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y asomó por la abertura un hombre de pelo entrecano y piel blanca. Tenía arrugas en toda su frente y sus ojos eran inexpresivos.

-Vengo por un paquete,-dijo con autoridad Murtagh.

-Lo sé, niño. No soy estúpido-.

Murtagh frunció el entrecejo al verse ante un hombre tan temerario. Incluso con él.

-Entonces... ¿Me lo puedo llevar?,-preguntó con autoridad.

-Espera un segundo.

El anciano entró y cerró la puerta y a los pocos segundos salió con un pequeño paquete envuelto. Se lo tendió a Murtagh y éste lo agarró. Sintió el peso del paquete, que aunque era pequeño, pesaba ligeramente.

-¿Es todo?,-preguntó con aburrimiento.

-Es todo,-respondió el anciano.

Murtagh se alejó del hombre y se dirigió a buscar una posada donde pudiera pasar la noche, ya que aunque hiciera esfuerzo no podría llegar a Urû'baen ese día.

Llegó a una que parecía cómoda. La dueña de la posada le mostró su habitación con cierta aprensión y salió rápidamente de ahí. Murtagh se instaló y se recostó en la cama, diciéndole a Espina que pasaría la noche en ese lugar.

En la madrugada, Murtagh se sobresaltó al oír ruidos en el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Se levantó lentamente, sacó su espada y puso su oreja sobre la puerta para oír.

En el momento en que tocó la puerta todo se quedó en silencio.

De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Murtagh cayó al piso al recibir el empujón. Maldijo en voz alta y se levantó del piso, espada en mano.

En la oscuridad aparecieron dos sombras y un hedor conocido llegó hasta el joven. "Tienen que estar bromenado", pensó. Las sombras avanzaron y Murtagh se preparó para lo que fuera.

* * *

Apoco eso de Nasuada no estuvo genial!!! jajajajaja es la parte que mas he disfrutado escribir y que me tocó escuchar de alguien hace unos días... HOMBRES GANDALLAS! jajajajaja no no no Murtagh no!! El no! jajajaja El hace bien al decir eso!!! XD jajajajaa A que mola!!!! XD Ahi voy con esa frase de nuevo... Bueno... Dejan review!!!! Por favor! Se los agradeceré eternamente!!! 

Saludos y nos vemos pronto!!!

P.D. AMO TANTO A **MURTAGH**!!!! XD


	4. Ra'zac

Hola gente!! Por fin!! Ya vengo a poner nuevo capítulo!!! XD Mañana entro a la escuela Buuuuuuuuu!!!! Así que será más difícil que venga a actualizar ¬¬ Pero no importa porque me escaparé y vendré a escondidas a poner nuevo capítulo jejejeje En fin... Respondo reviews otra vez! XD

**Darleen: **Mi fiel lectora!! Mil gracias por dejar reviews en esta historia y por querer tanto a Murtagh como yo!!!! jajajaajaja Esperamos Death Sentence!! jajaajaja

**Anonymous: **jajajajaa ya dije lo de Nasuada XD jajajajaaja En fin... yo también espero que hubiera mas historias aqui!!

**Ale: **Ahorita se responderán tus dudas!! jeje Que bueno que cada día más personas lean mi fic y que me dejen review... Porque luego lo lean pero no me reviewean jajajaja saco! palabrita...

En fin! Los dejo con el capi!!!!

* * *

Murtagh adoptó una posición de batalla con las piernas separadas y ligeramente doblas. Tomó con las dos manos a Zar'roc e hizo frente a los dos misteriosos extraños que estaban en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Las dos formas avanzaron hacia el lentamente y un rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación dejó ver unas figuras con capa. De las capas de ambos sobresalía un pico como de ave y un olor a carne podrida llenó la oscura habitación.

Murtagh dudó unos segundos y murmuró "Los Ra'zac".

Bajó el arma un momento, pero no la guardia. Murtagh estaba seguro de que no lo atacarían sin razón aparente, ya que se podía decir que estaban del mismo lado en cuanto a lealtades se refería.

Tanto el joven como los dos Ra'zac se quedaron quietos mirándose mutuamente por un rato. Entonces uno de ellos se lanzó hacia Murtagh soltando un chillido agudo y una estocada hacia el costado izquierdo de Murtagh, quien gracias a sus nuevas habilidades logró esquivarlo con un paso ágil hacia atrás.

-¡Estoy de su lado, estúpidos!-, gritó Murtagh con frustración mientras paraba otro golpe con la espada.

Al ver que ninguno de sus dos contrincantes cedía decidió ponerse a la defensiva.

Empuñó su espada con la mano derecha y la hizo dar una vuelta alrededor de su mano, para demostrar lo hábil que era. Dio un paso hacia adelante y lanzó un golpe al cuello de uno de sus atacantes, quien dio un brinco hacia atrás. El otro avanzó hacia adelante con una espada corta en mano y se la lanzó a Murtagh al hombre izquierdo, acertando.

Murtagh gritó de dolor al sentir la espada sumergirse en su piel. Tocó con la mano derecha la herida y sintió como la sangre caliente emanaba de ella. Sin tiempo para curarse, asestó una estocada hacia el cuello de uno de los Ra'zac, fallando por poco. Se dio la vuelta para encarar al otro y con una rapidez anormal le enterró la espada directo en el centro del corazón. La criatura lanzó un chillido agudo y estremecedor y cayó hacia atrás.

Murtagh sacó la espada de pecho de su atacante y dio media vuelta. Tuvo una encarnizada pelea con el otro. Ambos eran hábiles. Pero ahora nadie podía igualar a Murtagh.

El jinete se agachó para esquivar una estocada y se levantó rápidamente cortando con un corte limpio la cabeza de su atacante.

El cuerpo decapitado del Ra'zac cayó con un golpe seco y toda la habitación se llenó de un hedor a muerte y el lustroso piso de madera se impregnó de la sustancia oscura y espesa que era sangre de Ra'zac. El jinete trazó una floritura con su espada describiendo un rápido círculo lateral. Ese movimiento ya era su sello.

Murtagh se quedó agitado respirando con fuerza y boqueando para recuperar la calma. La sangre del hombro le goteaba de los dedos y manchaba todo su brazo. Puso la palma de su mano derecha sobre su hombro ensangrentado y murmuró las palabras que Galbatorix le había enseñado para curar cualquier herida, sin importar que tan grande o complicada fuera.

En cuestión de segundos la herida cerró sin dejar cicatriz y dejando la piel como si nunca le hubieran herido con la espada.

Murtagh suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama, manchando de sangre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar.

¡Acababa de matar a los vasallos del rey! Tendría que dar mas explicaciones de las debidas. Se sentó en la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, echando su pelo hacia atrás.

Se levantó y se quitó la camisa poco a poco. Toda la manda izquierda estaba llena de sangre. Se secó la sangre de la piel con una tela húmeda y reemplazó su camisa por una limpia. Tomó las pocas cosas que había llevado con él y el paquete que tenía que llevarle al rey. La tomó con una de sus grandes manos y la soltó al sentir que vibraba.

Murtagh sintió curiosidad y levantó el paquete. Lo desenvolvió poco a poco y dejó al descubierto una roca extrañamente plana de color rojo brillante. En ella estaba escrito algo con letras doradas.

Entre el río y el lago,

entre el bosque y la llanura,

donde el amanecer llega al inicio

y el ocaso llega al último.

Sólo los mas necesitados encontrarán

lo que perdieron y quieren recuperar.

Pero no serán ambiciosos,

pues la ambición puede ser su final.

Murtagh observó la piedra con duda y alzó una ceja. Nunca había escuchado nada parecido. ¿Para qué querría el rey eso¿Qué era lo que había perdido y quería recuperar? Las dudas golpeaban la mente de Murtagh y lo dejaron pensando un largo rato mientras le daba vueltas a eso.

En cuanto el primer rayo de sol entró en la habitación, Murtagh tomó sus pertenencias y dejó unas monedas en la cama. Salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo y atravesó la posada.

Salió al aire espeso que tenía Dras-Leona y llamó a Espina para que se encontrara con él en la salida.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?,-preguntó al ver la urgencia con que su jinete le pedía encontrarse con él.

-Luego te explico,-contestó con misterio.

Murtagh llegó a la puerta que apenas empezaban a abrir los soldados. Hicieron una leve inclinación cuando Murtagh pasó y atravesó la puerta.

Espina ya estaba esperando afuera cuando Murtagh salió. Rápidamente subió sobre su lomo y alzaron el vuelo. Mientras tanto, Murtagh ponía al corriente a Espina de lo que acababa de pasar en la posada. De los Ra'zac y del extraño encargo del rey.

-Vamos a Helgrind,-dijo Murtagh después de un tiempo de vuelo.

-¿A qué?,-preguntó el dragón con extrañeza.

-Necesito ver algo,-respondió Murtagh. Una idea acababa de cruzar por su cabeza.

-¿Qué?,-siguió preguntando el dragón con insistencia.

-Ellos sabían que teníamos la piedra. Sabían que estábamos de su lado. ¿Qué otra cosa querrían sino la piedra?,-empezó deduciendo Murtagh calculador.-Pero¿para qué? Ya se la íbamos a llevar al rey... A menos que estén al servicio de alguien más,-pensó con astucia.

-Bien pensado,-coincidió Espina.- Pero¿de verdad crees que tengan algo en Helgrind?

-¿Por qué no? Tal vez ahí descubramos a quien más le deben lealtad. Aunque me sorprende que el rey no se haya dado cuenta desde antes.

-Que no te lo haya dicho, no significa que no se haya dado cuenta.

-Aún así. Tenemos que investigar eso.

Siguieron volando hasta que a lo lejos divisaron la montaña negra de Helgrind.

-Murtagh,-dijo Espina con sorpresa.-Eragon y Saphira están aquí. Vienen con otro hombre. No puedo decirte quién es. Es mayor que el jinete. No creo que nos hayan detectado todavía.

-Tenemos que ver que traman. Síguelos, pero no tan cerca.

Espina alzó el vuelo hasta estar sobre la montaña. Dio vueltas alrededor de ella mientras veían abajo de ellos a Saphira con Eragon y un hombre bastante parecido a él. Murtagh dedujo que sería su primo. Los observaron dar vueltas alrededor de la montaña y en cierto punto, la dragona dio la vuelta.

Murtagh los observó con interés y vio con sorpresa como emprendían el vuelo directo a la parte más alta de la montaña, donde todo parecía sólido.

"Se van a estrellar los muy idiotas", pensó Murtagh. Para su sopresa, atravesaron la piedra como si no hubiera roca sólida ahí.

-Tengo que saber para qué vieneron. ¡Thverr stenr un atra eka hórna!,-dijo y Murtagh oyó claramente la voz de Eragon.

-Los Ra'zac no están aquí. No deben de estar muy lejos.

-Mejor. ¿Dónde podrán tener a Katrina?,-añadió la voz de Roran.

-No lo sé. Hay varias puertas aquí. En alguna debe de estar.

"Vienen a rescatar a alguien", dedujo.

-Vamos Espina. Tenemos que entrar lo más pronto ahí. Vamos a entrar. Pero antes... ¡Eyddr eyreya onr!.

-¿Y eso fue para...?

-No escucharán cuando nos acerquemos,-respondió Murtagh con frialdad.

Descendieron lentamente hacia donde habían visto que desaparecieron Eragon y Saphira en la roca. Dentro de la montaña, Murtagh vio un reflejo azul. Eran las escamas de Saphira. "Es una ilusión", le dijo a Espina sorprendido.

Entraron rápidamente en la montaña y Espina lanzó a Saphira a un lado mientras Murtagh le daba un golpe en la nuca a Eragon con la empuñadura de su espada. Mientras Eragon caía al suelo inconsciente, Murtagh se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para esquivar a Roran quien ya blandía su martillo.

-¡Letta!-, gritó Murtagh y Roran quedó inmovilizado.

-Murtagh, necesito un poco de ayuda aquí,-lo contactó Espina.

El jinete se dio la vuelta y vio como su dragón estaba sobre Saphira, quien lanzó un gruñido en su dirección.

-¡Rïsa!,-murmuró.

La dragona quedó suspendida en el aire, tal y como había quedado en los Llanos Ardientes.

Murtagh soltó una carcajada y recorrió con la mirada toda la guarida.

-De verdad que sería tan fácil llevarlos a Urû'baen...-dijo Murtagh con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

Se dio la vuelta mientras detrás de él Saphira lanzaba gruñidos y Espina se agachaba junto a la roca, mirándola divertido.

Murtagh recorrió con expresión inescrutable las puertas dentro de Helgrind. Avanzó despacio y deteniéndose cada vez que había una puerta y dando una rápia mirada dentro de ella.

Las primeras puertas no guardaban nada interesante para él. En varias vio varios cadáveres de algun desafortunado hombre.

Justo un poco antes de llegar al final de la caverna, se encontraba una puerta diferente a las demás. Era más alta y no había manera de ver lo que había dentro de ella. Murtagh tomó el pomo de la puerta y no se abrió.

-¡Thrysta!,-murmuró y la puerta cedio.

Entró a una habitación donde había varios estantes con libros en los que estaban las fechas en que varios barcos salían y su llegada al puerto de destino. Al fondo se encontraba una mesa en la que estaban varios papeles amontonados sin orden alguno. Murtagh buscó algo que le pudiera dar alguna pista de por qué los Ra'zac lo habían atacado.

En un pergamino pequeño estaba escrito con una letra que parecía hecha con prisa:

JINETE

Llega a Dras-Leona dos días después

Sale al otro día

Tiene la piedra

Murtagh releyó la nota varias veces sin encontrar pregunta a su respuesta. No había escrito para qué querían la piedra los Ra'zac, pero sabían cuándo iba a llegar a Dras-Leona. Su descubrimiento sólo lo dejó con más preguntas.

Salió de la habitación y regresó con Espina. Quien miraba con curiosidad a Roran, quien no paraba de echar maldiciones y llamar a Eragon, quien seguía inconsciente.

-Tranquilo,-dijo Murtagh con cinismo y agachándose a la altura de él.-No les vamos a hacer nada. Por el momento ustedes no importan.

-¡Traidor y cobarde!,-dijo Roran escupiendo a los pies de Murtagh.- En una batalla limpia no podrías siquiera igualar a Eragon-.

-Como sea,-respondió Murtagh lanzándole una mirada fría.

Subió a Espina y le dirigió una última mirada a Saphira. El dragón alzó el vuelo hacia el este con dirección a Urû'baen, deshaciendo los hechizos que tenían Roran y Espina.

En cuanto Roran se pudo mover salió corriendo hacia Eragon y se arrodilló junto a él. Lo comenzó a zarandear hasta que éste regresó en sí.

-¿Qué pasó?,-preguntó Eragon llevándose una mano hacia la nuca, donde había recibido el golpe.

-Tu querido hermano nos hizo una visita,-respondió Roran con frialdad.

-¿Murtagh¿Qué hizo¿Qué quería¿Cómo es que seguimos vivos siquiera?,-preguntó con insistencia.

-¡No lo sé! Te golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada, se fue hacia una puerta y al poco rato regresó. Luego se fue con su dragón.

- Que raro,-murmuró Eragon.

-Y que lo digas,-coincidió Roran.-¿Dónde podrá estar Katrina?

-Ni idea. Tendremos que buscar en todas las puertas.

Roran se levantó rápidamente y le tendió la mano a Eragon para ayudarlo a pararse.

Cada uno tomó un lado de la cueva y fueron revisando lo que había dentro de ellos.

Tanto Eragon como Roran sentían su corazón latir con más fuerza cuando encontraban algún cadáver en alguna celda.

Siguieron hasta el final de la cueva hasta que Eragon soltó un grito:

-¡Roran! Aquí está. Y está con...,- Eragon dudó un segundo.- ¡Oh no! Sloan está aquí.

Roran volteó y corrió hacia donde estaba Eragon y se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Justo frente a él estaba Katrina apoyada en la pared con la cabeza inerte sobre sus hombros y su largo cabello cubriéndole la cara.

Junto a ella estaba Sloan tirado sobre la fría piedra con un tono grisaceo en la piel.

Roran se acercó lentamente hacia Katrina y levantó con cuidado su cabeza. Besó su frente y la tomó un brazos con una facilidad asombrosa. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta con un extraño brillo en la mirada dejando atrás a Eragon.

El joven jinete trató de sentir la fuerza de Sloan pero fue en vano. Había muerto.

Eragon fue tras su primo y lo alcanzó.

-¿Está muerto?,-preguntó Roran sin expresión alguna en la cara.

-Sí,-respondió Eragon con cuidado. No sabía como iba a reaccionar su primo.

-Bien... ¿Cómo llevaremos a Katrina?

-Saphira nos puede llevar a los 3. Pero tenemos que para cada cierta distancia.

-Está bien,- contestó con la misma expresión en su semblante.

-Es un milagro que siga viva,-añadió Saphira en la mente de Eragon.-Es una prueba de que todo irá mejorando, pequeño.

-Espero que así sea,-coincidó.

Eragon subió al lomo de Saphira y Roran subió a Katrina. Eragon la sujetó para que Roran pudiera acomodarse. Cuando estuvo listo, el joven hizo recostarse a Katrina sobre su pecho y alzaron el vuelo.

Cuando salieron de Helgrind, Roran sintió como Katrina se movía, abrió los ojos lentamente y le susurró:

-Sabía que vendrías por mí.

-Nunca te dejaría,-respondió Roran dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Delante de ellos, Eragon sonrió.

* * *

Uyyyy!! Ya la dejé de suspenso... Para que cara...o es esa piedra?? Para que la quiere el rey?' Para que la querian los Ra'zac!!!???

A Eragon lo tenía que poner aqui a fuerza!! jajajaajaja Como protagonista de El Legado se merecía aunque fuera medio capítulo aqui no? Aunque el tipo se la haya pasado inconsciente la mitad jajajajaaja En fin... Espero que les haya gustado y si les gustó recoméndenselo a sus amigos y si no les gustó, recoméndenselo a sus enemigos XD jajajajaja Pero dejen review!!! jejej Me despido que ya me andan apurando para irme a dormir para mañana ir a la escuela!!! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!

Besos!!


	5. Urû'baen

Qué onda gente!!! jajaja Ahora sí me perdí por completo! Pero la escuela me exige demasiado!!! T.T Y no había podido seguir mi querido fic!! No se preocupen! Sí lo terminaré! Me gusta demasiado como para no terminarlo... El capítulo de ahorita está más o menos largo... jeje para compensarlos por tanto tiempo de no actualizar XD... Se darán cuenta de que Espina medio está cambiando... Aunque me encanta que sea frío :P jajaja... Bueno, a contestar reviews!!

Darleen: Como me hizo reír tu review!! Todavía lo tengo guardado XD jajajajaa sí sí... Katrina es vidente XD jajaja sabía que irían por ella!! XD

Anonymous: jajaja sí... no es gran diferencia. El pobre Eragon siempre se la pasa inconsciente...

Ale: jaja sip, el suspenso es bueno... a veces... cuando la gente no tarda tanto en actualizar XD jaja como yo... En fin... ya hay capítulo no?

Espina Negra: jajaja Sí, me gusta maltratar a mis personajes XD más a Eragon XD jajaja es maltratable...

Roxie: Gracias por tu review! Espero que el suspenso les siga gustando XD

Unica: No los quiero matar... Sólo quiero que sigan leyendo XD jajajajaja

Zedna: El prota es lo mejor de los fics XD jaja gracias por leer mi pequeño fic!

Sara: Mi lectora más reciente!! Qué bueno que leíste los libros... Y no! No abandoné!! Sólo que no había tiempo S Pero aqui regresoo para seguir el fic!

* * *

El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse en el horizonte. Murtagh y Espina iban a Urû'baen con cierto temor al no saber lo que les esperaba al no haber conseguido llevarle a Eragon y a Saphira al rey. La misión había sido intentar capturarlos. Lo había intentado.

Ahora ya no era una vez la que habría podido cumplir con la orden que le habían encomendado, ya habían sido dos veces las que se había encontrado con Eragon y no lo había capturado. Pero eso no lo tenía que saber el rey. Ya estaba todo planeado.

Volaron sobre una extensa planicie que separaba a Dras-Leona de Urû'baen, con el sol a sus espaldas. Murtagh no podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo al pensar cómo encararía a Galbatorix para explicarle que no le llevaba al jinete y que había matado a los Ra'zac. Todavía no olvidaba las formas de castigo que se impartían dentro del castillo. De hecho, lo recordaba muy bien.

"_Después de su reencuentro con Galbatorix, Murtagh fue dejado a merced de los gemelos, quienes no tuvieron piedad alguna al castigarlo. Ahora con permiso y por órdenes del rey._

_Inmediatamente después de que el rey había salido de la habitación que le había sido asignada, los dos hombres lo condujeron hacia las mazmorras. Descendieron varios tramos de escaleras hasta llegar a una zona húmeda y obscura en la que la ligera luz que daban unas velas dejaba ver una serie de puertas de madera tan altas como una casa y de la que de vez en cuando salía algún grito que hacía que a Murtagh se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca._

_Los hombres lo metieron en una celda amplia._

_-Bienvenido a su habitación, _señor_- dijo uno usando el título con sarcasmo._

_Murtagh les lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno y mantuvo la cabeza en alto mientras se iba a sentar en el frío piso de su celda._

_-Bien, bien, bien... ¿Qué haremos contigo?,-dijo el calvo mientras miraba una selección de instrumentos filosos y pesados-. Tienes que aprender a obedecer… ¡Sácalo!-ordenó a su hermano._

_El hombre sacó a Murtagh arrastrando de su celda, le quitaron sus ropas y lo tiraron violentamente en el húmedo piso, mientras los hombres reían con malicia._

_Murtagh se paró con dificultad y con la mirada impenetrable, bloqueando su mente en caso de que intentaran penetrar sus barreras. _

_Entonces vio en cámara lenta como uno de sus enemigos alzaba lo que parecía una cadena con agujas al rojo vivo. Se dio la vuelta y sintió como un dolor insoportable taladraba su espalda. Pero no gritó. No quería darles esa satisfacción y estaba dispuesto a usar todas sus fuerzas para no gritar. _

_Luego sintió otro golpe… y otro, y otro y luego 3 más…._

_-Eres muy valiente al soportarlo en silencio, muchacho. Reconozco ese valor… ¿O será estupidez?- dijo uno de los hombres._

_Murtagh los miró con odio y regresó la cara al ver que iba a recibir un golpe más en la espalda, ya magullada por la cicatriz hecha por Morzan. Sintió como la sangre caliente salía a chorros de su espalda y resbalaba por todo su cuerpo._

_-Veremos si puedes aguantar tanto…-siguió el otro._

_Murtagh no estaba preparado para recibir dos ataques a la vez. Mientras uno de los gemelos lo golpeaba en la espalda, el otro intentaba entrar a su mente._

_Murtagh comenzó a sudar por el esfuerzo de resistir y no gritar y en parte para bloquear al mago. Entonces sintió su barrera desvanecerse y todos sus recuerdos pasaron ante él mientras el hombre los veía._

_Su madre, sus recuerdos de niño, cómo le hizo la terrible cicatriz de la espalda, los recuerdos de su mentor, los días que había pasado con Eragon, todo lo que él le había contado… _

_Entonces los dos hombres dejaron de atacar. Murtagh respiraba con dificultad y boqueaba para recuperar aire, tirado en el piso._

_-Interesante… muy pero muy interesante…-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo._

_Por hoy estás libre. Regresa a tu habitación. Fue suficiente castigo a mi parecer.- dijo uno de ellos sonriendo con sarcasmo._

_Murtagh salió de aquel oscuro lugar y regresó apoyándose con las paredes y dando tumbos a su habitación, donde apenas llegó y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo. El dolor le escocía todo el cuerpo, mientras seguía apretando los dientes para no gritar._

-¡Murtagh!-interrumpió sus recuerdos Espina.-Déjate ya de recuerdos… Ya llegamos.

Murtagh alzó la mirada y vio como se alzaba la imponente ciudad de Urû'baen ante sus ojos. Obscura y con el castillo que dominaba la ciudad, parecía que nunca salía el sol ahí, ya que una obscura sombra dominaba la ciudad entera.

Espina hizo varias piruetas sobre el oscuro cielo antes de escuchar cómo unos guardias del castillo ya hacían fila para recibirlos. Descendió en picado y paró justo a tiempo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, haciendo que los guardias dejaran salir leves gritos de asombro.

"Estos hombres… Por más que nos conozcan siempre se sorprenden. Parecen niños…"-comentó el dragón.

"Presumido"-respondió Murtagh. "Pero tienes razón. Ellos ni siquiera habían soñado con ver algo parecido".

Cuando estuvieron en tierra salieron a su encuentro varios guardias que esperaron a que Murtagh bajara de Espina para quitarle la silla de montar al dragón, haciendo reverencias.

Murtagh caminó solemnemente hacia el castillo con Espina detrás.

Caminaron por los anchos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la sala del trono, donde sabían que los esperaba el rey.

Entraron a través de una enorme puerta negra y vieron al rey sentado en su trono con su enorme dragón negro Shruikan al lado.

-Señor,-Murtagh se arrodilló mientras Espina lo hacía también.- Me temo que tenemos un par de problemas.

Galbatorix no había reparado en la ausencia del encargo principal que le había asignado a su jinete: Eragon y Saphira. De pronto, su semblante cambió de aparentemente relajado a tener una mirada cargada de veneno.

-Murtagh…,-comenzó con voz peligrosa.- ¿Dónde están el asesino de sombra y su dragona?

"Murtagh, comienza a proteger tu mente… Te ayudaré"-le dijo Espina dentro de su cabeza.

-Tuvimos varias dificultades con los elfos, señor,-contestó Murtagh alzando la cara.- No esperábamos que llegaran tan rápido, pero Islanzadí mandó 250 elfos de avanzada. Aunque si no hubieran llegado hubiera sido fácil, pero no tenía oportunidad contra todos ellos y sus magos.

Murtagh comenzó a construir una barrera en su mente…

-¿Y los gemelos?,-preguntó el rey sin quitar su mirada penetrante de los ojos castaños de Murtagh.

-Me temo que murieron incluso antes de pelear con Eragon, señor,-respondió mirando a los ojos al rey.

-Imbéciles…- murmuró Galbatorix.- Entonces ¿sí llegaste a pelear con el asesino de sombra?.-insistió el rey reparando en el detalle.

-Así es, señor.

-Y ¿qué tal¿Pudo darte batalla?

-No, señor. Estaba debilitado por la guerra.

-Bien, bien. Todo parece indicar que tu entrenamiento ha dado resultado. Sin embargo…

Murtagh apretó los puños esperando el ataque a su mente.

-… me temo que hay un problema… Algunos soldados no se fijaron en los elfos. Según su versión, no llegaron jamás…

-Tengo que decir que los soldados huyeron en cuanto vieron al asesino de sombra, por lo que no estuvieron en cuanto llegaron los elfos… Llegaron justo después de mí.

-Eso lo veremos,-respondió el rey rápidamente.

Murtagh sintió la presencia de Galbatorix en su mente y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse.

Tenía los puños cerrados sobre la tierra y Espina lo ayudaba a proteger el recuerdo de la batalla con Eragon.

-¿Qué tratas de ocultarme, Murtagh?,-preguntó el rey con enfado.

Murtagh apretó los dientes por el esfuerzo. El sudor comenzó a resbalar por su cara y las uñas casi se le enterraban en las palmas de las manos de apretarlas con tanta fuerza.

Junto con la ayuda de Espina, lograron que el rey viera lo que ellos querían que viera: La llegada de los elfos a los Llanos Ardientes.

-Qué raro… Pero todo parece estar en orden… Por ahora,-advirtió.

Murtagh se levantó del suelo con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso.

"Gracias" le dijo a Espina.

"Si te castigan a ti, nos castigan a los dos. Ambos tenemos que pagar por tus acciones… Si no te apoyo aquí, nadie lo hará."

"Lo sé…Gracias de todos modos."

"Tendrás que decirle de una vez lo de los Ra'zac antes de entregarle la piedra."

"Lo haré"

-Señor,-comenzó a hablar Murtagh,- tuve… unos cuantos obstáculos que tuve que destruir para cumplir su otro… encargo.

La mirada de Galbatorix relampagueó.

-¿Qué obstáculos?

-Los Ra'zac…-, respondió vacilante.

-Los Ra'zac son aliados, idiota.

-Eran…-, dijo Murtagh con resentimiento en la voz.

-¿Qué demon…¿Eran?

Murtagh tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Me encontré con ellos en Dras-Leona…

-¿Y?

-Me atacaron. Entraron a la habitación y atacaron.

Murtagh le contó todos los detalles al rey sobre la visita que recibió de los Ra'zac, excepto que ya sabía que decía la roca...

-Yo creo que buscaban la r… el paquete, señor,-terminó Murtagh.

-Me parece que no eres tan estúpido, después de todo. Pero los Ra'zac por el momento eran buenos en los trabajos que yo les encomendaba… Me pude haber deshecho de ellos en cuanto hubiera visto intenciones de revelarse…. Y tú los mataste…,-añadió cada última palabra despacio y con más veneno en su voz.

-Ellos me hubieran matado a mí de no haberme defendido,-respondió Murtagh con amargura.

-También ellos eran útiles… De ésta no saldrás fácil… Date la vuelta.

Murtagh se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos. Estaba acostumbrado a sus dosis de dolor.

Murtagh aguantó su castigo en silencio, como lo acostumbraba, aunque esta vez el golpe final logró soltarle un ligero sollozo. Se paró y le entregó la roca al rey, quien la miró con codicia. Luego, Murtagh salió de la Sala del Trono con Espina a sus espaldas.

"Pudo haber sido peor de haberse enterado de lo del asesino de sombra" le dijo Espina cuando llevaba a su Jinete en su lomo a su habitación.

"Ya cállate. Eso fue completamente mi culpa."

"No estoy diciendo que no lo haya sido" siguió con obstinación.

"Entonces deja de molestar. A ti no te tocó castigo hoy."

"Pero casi lo sentí por ti. Es bastante difícil sentir lo que tu jinete mientras lo torturan."

Murtagh se quedó en silencio.

"Llegas a tu cuarto y te curas"

"Sé que hacer" respondió Murtagh cortante, dando por terminada la conversación.

Subieron un tramo de escaleras hasta llegar a un enorme pasillo en el que estaba la habitación de Murtagh.

Bajó de Espina con cierto cuidado para no lastimar más su espalda que sangraba, una vez más.

Abrió la puerta y se tiró a su cama, dejando a Espina afuera para que fuera a la dragonera. Ubicó su mano arriba de sus heridas y murmuró "Waisé Heill" y sintió como un poco de alivio recorría su espalda. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó un ruido en su cuarto de baño.

Se levantó de su cama y sigilosamente tomó a Zar'roc de un lado de la cama.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y trató de escuchar a través de ella. No escuchó nada.

Buscó la mente de quien estuviera atrás de la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una barrera igual de fuerte que la de él.

Nada de eso podría ser algo bueno. Probablemente le habían mandado espías o a atacarlo mientras dormía para descubrir la verdad sobre los Llanos Ardientes.

Murtagh sostuvo la respiración y pateó con fuerza la puerta para abrirla…

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA Quien está ahí??!!! Más suspenso!!! jaja Pero no se preocupen! Prometo no dejarlo como el cap anterior!! Juro actualizar pronto!! Sino yo creo que me vienen a buscar para aventarme piedras, tomates o simplemente darme un balazo XD jaja 

Saludos y dejen review!!


	6. Encuentro Inesperado

Bueno, este capítulo sólo recibí un review ¬¬ jeje que supongo que es por mi culpa por tardar tanto en actualizar T.T pero comprendan que la escuela no me dejaba! Buuu!!! Si le echan la culpa a alguien, échensela a la escuela XD jajaja... Bueno, ya respondí mi único review por responder... Gracias Naiala-Aries!!!!

Bueno... este capítulo está lleno de sorpresas, espero les guste!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pesada puerta de cedro se abrió violentamente hacia dentro Murtagh se quedó helado de la sorpresa al ver quien estaba dentro…

Una chica no muy alta de unos años menos que Murtagh, un poco morena, labios carnosos, de cabello negro y ondulado a media espalda y cadera y pecho ancho pero de cuerpo ligero estaba enrollándose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

La chica volteó enojada hacia el intruso y Murtagh pudo ver sus brillantes ojos negros y algo rasgados, lo que le daba un aspecto exótico.

-¿Quién demonios te crees?,-espetó la chica muy molesta, caminando hacia la puerta en la que se encontraba Murtagh y apretando la toalla contra su cuerpo aún más.- ¡No puedes entrar así como así a la habitación de una chica! Y mucho menos cuando está en una situación así!,- siguió empujándolo hacia la salida.

Murtagh seguía anonadado y con la espada en mano y al final pudo pensar claramente.

-¡Hey! Soy yo quién debería estar molesto! Estás usando MI habitación!

-¡Por supuesto que no! A mi me mandaron hacia la segunda habitación y aquí estoy!

- Lo siento, querida,-dijo Murtagh con sarcasmo.- Pero ésta es mi habitación y no creo que quieras que vayamos con el rey, quien no tiene compasión con los sirvientes…-. Terminó Murtagh tratando de asustar a la chica dándole una vuelta a su espada entre sus manos.

-¿A quién crees que le llamas sirviente?,-preguntó la chica con tono amenazante sin fijarse siquiera en Zar'roc.-Tengo más poder del que tú tienes aquí, mocoso.

-¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?,- le preguntó Murtagh apuntándola con el dedo, ya empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que había acumulado ese día.- Si tú…

Murtagh por fin cayó en la cuenta del error…

-Espera… ésta no la segunda habitación. Es la primera.- dijo Murtagh alzando una ceja.

-No creas que…- empezó la chica quien poco a poco fue cayendo en la cuenta y abrió los ojos con pánico viendo su error…- Bueno, en ese caso… lo siento,- soltó la disculpa como si le costara la vida y desvió la mirada hacia un lado y se puso la mano derecha tras el cuello.

- El castillo es bast…- empezó Murtagh hasta que algo asomó su memoria…

Él cuando era niño, poco después de que le hicieran su cicatriz en la espalda, jugando a ser jinete y montar dragones con la hija de otro de los Apóstatas, del llamado "segundo Apóstata" ya que era uno de los mejores amigos de Morzan y el que murió justo antes de éste. De igual manera se unió a Galbatorix casi en el momento en que Morzan lo hizo. Decían que Waël y Morzan eran la mancuerna más peligrosa de Alagaësia, ya que ambos eran igualmente hábiles con la espada y con la magia. Waël seguía a Morzan ciegamente, nunca dudó de su palabra, y eso hizo que Waël cavara su propia tumba.

Murtagh recordaba como aquella chiquilla unos años menos que él, morena y de pelo negro como la noche hacía ciertas veces que su existencia fuera menos difícil. Recordó como cada vez que entraban al comedor corriendo los reprendían fuertemente a los dos, mientras la niña se balanceaba sobre sus pies, desviaba la mirada, se ponía la mano tras su cuello y pedía disculpas. Pero era imposible… no podía ser…

-¿Sheila?,-preguntó sorprendido.

La chica alzó la mirada lentamente y miró a Murtagh a los ojos con desconfianza calculadora. Entonces el recuerdo chispeó en su rostro y su rostro de pómulos prominentes se desencajó por la sorpresa.

-¿Murtagh? No puedo creer que sigas aquí! Como es posible que… Pero tú ibas a… ¿Qué haces aquí?,- preguntó al fin siguiendo en el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo. Tiene tanto tiempo. Un día desapareciste con tu padre… Morzan… quiero decir, mi padre me dijo que Waël tenía cosas que arreglar fuera del castillo… De eso tiene… ¿15 años?

-Casi 15 años, Murtagh… Me alegro tanto de verte.- dijo Sheila lanzándose al cuello de Murtagh.

-No has cambiado en nada. Bueno… en tu actitud… Creo que creciste sólo un poco desde la última vez que te vi…

Sheila puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, ya que arreglamos todo el embrollo de la habitación, creo que lo mejor sería irme a la mía. Y por favor, deja de ser tan paranoico y baja esa espada… No me asustaste para nada.-dijo la morena burlándose.- Además deberías saber que entrar en la mente de alguien sin su permiso es de mala educación… Más bien, _tratar_ de entrar en la mente de alguien…

Murtagh vio que seguía apuntando su espada, por lo que la bajó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Debo de admitir que tus defensas son muy fuertes… Además pensé que eras un espía o algo parecido…

-De verdad… Deberías de dejar de ser tan paranoico,- recomendó.- Espero que mañana hablemos…-dijo Sheila antes de cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa sincera. Una de esas sonrisas que Murtagh no recibía desde hacía mucho.

Sheila era la única amiga que había tenido Murtagh. Siempre le habían enseñado a ver a las mujeres como personas menos importantes que los hombres. Pero él nunca había visto a su amiga como una mujer, ya que hacía lo mismo que él, jugaba con él e incluso no la recordaba como una persona muy femenina. No le gustaba usar vestidos y si los usaba los ensuciaban con lodo.

Murtagh soltó una sonrisa triste recordando uno de sus pocos momentos felices en la vida.

Sólo tenía una pregunta rondando en su mente: ¿qué hacía Sheila en el castillo? Que él supiera, luego de que Waël murió, Galbatorix dejó a la esposa de su "amigo" y su hija sin nada y las escondió en algún lugar de Alagaësia, ya que sabían demasiado para ser mujeres. Alguna vez escuchó decir a Morzan que ellas ya no eran necesarias hasta el momento adecuado. En ese momento le encontró el mismo significado que ahora, ninguno.

Se recostó en su cama con un poco de tranquilidad y enseguida Espina se comunicó con él.

"Pareces feliz",-dijo el dragón con cierto recelo.

"¿Y eso es malo?",- preguntó Murtagh con frialdad.

"Lo menos que necesitas ahora es una distracción, Murtagh. ¿Qué sucedió?"

Murtagh suspiró hastiado y le pasó a Espina todo lo que había sucedido desde que se encontró con Sheila. Al terminar, Espina lanzó un sonido parecido a la risa.

"Qué rápido eres, Murtagh"

"No pienso hacerle nada, Espina",- contestó a la defensiva Murtagh ofendido.

"¿Ah, no?"

"Por supuesto que no. La conozco de hace tiempo y estoy bastante que ella no es de _ésas_ chicas. La educaron casi tan bien como a mí y no deja que nadie pase sobre ella."

"Estaría bien para pasar tu noche"

"¡Que no, Espina! ¿Podrías dejar de pensar esas cosas?... Lo que me intriga es por qué Galbatorix la tiene aquí, ya te conté lo que pensaba de las mujeres, ¿no?"

"Algo recuerdo…"

"Pues por eso. Es demasiado extraño que la tenga cerca. Aunque si es que la veo mañana trataré de preguntarle por qué está aquí"

"Bien planeado. Esperaremos por mañana"

Murtagh perdió la conexión que tenía con Espina y cerró sus ojos para tratar de dormir.

Tuvo sueños en lo que se veía de pequeño jugando con Tornac, luego cambiaban y se veía en la batalla de los Llanos Ardientes. No pudo conciliar el sueño hasta un par de horas antes del amanecer, cuando el castillo empezaba a despertarse y había movimiento en toda habitación.

Murtagh se encontraba acostado en su cama jugando con una bola de papel cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante…-respondió con voz grave.

Sheila asomó su cabeza a través de la puerta.

-Wao… que serio te has vuelto… Me sorprendes,- dijo burlonamente mientras entraba caminando con solemnidad.

Murtagh se sorprendió en cuanto la vio entrar.

-¿Un vestido?,- preguntó alzando una ceja.

Sheila estaba usando un vestido de tan fina manufactura que ni siquiera Murtagh había visto usar a la reina de los vardenos. Era escotado, entallado y largo, de un color rosa oscuro que hacía parecer su piel más clara y acentuaba su bien formada figura.

-No eres el único que ha cambiado, Murtagh,- respondió la chica con tranquilidad.- Ya no somos niños y tenemos que ver por nuestros intereses-. Terminó señalándose su vestido.

Murtagh la observó un momento y enarcó las cejas antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Sheila evaluó con una mirada al joven antes de responder.

-El rey me trajo aquí…

-¿Por qué?,- preguntó, invitándola con un gesto de la mano a sentarse. Sheila se encontraba parada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-No lo sé,- comentó exasperada., sentándose en una esquina de la cama.- Un día llegó un mensajero diciendo que el rey solicitaba mi presencia en Urû'baen lo más pronto posible, así que tomé mi caballo y vine…. Hasta ahora no he hecho nada, pero aunque no veo al rey a veces me manda regalos…,- dijo señalando el vestido.- O algún acompañante para enseñarme magia… Ya sabes cómo es esto…

Murtagh asintió con la cabeza en silencio y pensó en todo lo que había escuchado.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?,- preguntó al fin.

Por un momento pareció que una mueca de dolor cruzaba por el rostro de Sheila.

-Murió hace 2 años,- respondió en voz baja.

-Lo siento,- dijo Murtagh con pesadez. Había conocido a Cecille muy poco, pero la mujer no transmitía otra cosa además de ternura y amor por su hija y Waël. Había sido muy amiga de su madre, Selena y había sido casi igual de utilizada por su marido.- Y… ¿qué has hecho desde eso?,- preguntó al fin.

-He vivido sola, obviamente, -respondió.

- Por supuesto… ¿no te han dicho para qué estás aquí?

-No sé nada, pero el rey insiste en tenerme como su invitada…

-Entiendo… ¿Qué sabes de la situación del imperio?

- Muy poco, en realidad… Todos insisten en que las mujeres de no deben entrometerse en estos asuntos… Y mucho menos las de "buena cuna",- respondió diciendo las últimas palabras como si fueran una burla y haciendo una mueca de disgusto, por lo que Murtagh soltó una sonrisa de diversión.- Pero no esperarás que me quede sentada tejiendo, ¿verdad?-.

-De hecho, te imaginaba más bien cocinando,- bromeó. Sheila soltó una carcajada que hizo que Murtagh se riera también.

-Pues no es así,- respondió al fin.- Sé de la aparición de un jinete de Carvahall, Eragon, que es aliado de los vardenos y se enfrentaron al rey en los Llanos Ardientes, que fue cuando otro jinete misterioso del Imperio hizo aparición sobre un dragón rojo…,- dudó sobre si continuar mientras miraba de reojo a Murtagh, quien bajó la mirada. – Lo único que no entiendo es por qué lo hiciste…,- siguió diciendo.

-Cómo tú dijiste, ya no somos niños y tenemos que ver por nuestros intereses… Mis convicciones han cambiado tanto por elección mía como por obligación y destino…,- dijo en un susurro.

- Entiendo,- respondió la morena dudando.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos que fue roto por Murtagh.

-Y, ¿qué harás hoy?,- preguntó cambiando el tema bruscamente.

-Bueno, hoy cenaré con el rey…

-¿Con qué motivo?,- preguntó juntando las cejas.

-¿No lo recuerdas?,- preguntó con fingiendo estar molesta.- Hoy es mi cumpleaños…

-¿Cuántos años cumples?,- preguntó Murtagh empezando a entender.

-Diecio…

-Señor,- interrumpió un guardia entrando por la puerta,- el rey pide verlo inmediatamente… Señorita,- dijo al notar a la joven, mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto.

-Ahora voy,- contestó Murtagh cortante.

-El rey pide que sea enseguida y ordenó que lo lleve personalmente sin retraso alguno, señor.

Murtagh suspiró enojado.

-Disculpe la molestia, señor, pero son órdenes del rey.

-Muy bien,- dijo levantándose y mirando a Sheila con preocupación, quien mantenía un rostro impasible.

-Creo que tendremos que hablar luego,- dijo la morena, saliendo de la estancia mientras el guardia inclinaba la cabeza mientras pasaba.

-Luego será,- murmuró para sí mismo Murtagh mientras se ponía se pie.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron hasta la Sala del Trono, donde el rey ya lo esperaba junto con los pocos generales de su ejército que habían sobrevivido a la batalla de los Llanos Ardientes, sentados alrededor de una mesa. Todos menos el rey se pararon en el momento en el que Murtagh entró a la habitación, donde caminó hasta ocupar su lugar a la derecha del rey.

En cuanto se sentó, los demás lo hicieron también.

-Ahora que estamos todos,- comenzó el rey.- Tengo un anuncio muy importante tanto para nosotros como para el Imperio…

Acababa de empezar la reunión y Murtagh ya empezaba a aburrirse…

"Una junta más, Espina",-le dijo a su dragón con aburrimiento.

"Supongo que después de tu plática con tu "amiga", todas te parecerán aburridas… Gracias por invitarme a tu conversación",- bromeó.

"Cállate… Es una vieja amiga, nada más. No te entrometas, ya te contaré los detalles después… "

"¿Descubriste por qué está aquí?"

"No. Ni siquiera ella lo sabe. Un día la llamaron y tuve que venir."

"Es bastante raro."

"Y que lo digas. Y no soy tan estúpido como para preguntarle al rey".

Entonces el rey subió el tono de voz para llamar la atención de todos.

-… Lo que estamos a punto de hacer es definitivamente el triunfo de nuestro gran Imperio sobre los que lo quieren destruir. Además de contar con éste gran jinete,- dijo señalando hacia su derecha a Murtagh, quien asintió en forma de formal agradecimiento,- contaremos con un arma con la que los vardenos no cuentan…

Murtagh comenzó a interesarse en las palabras del rey.

"Esto no huele nada bien…",- empezó a decirle a Espina.

"Pon atención, esto será importante."

-… Un arma que sin duda nos garantiza la victoria segura… Contaremos con un nuevo jinete…,- terminó el rey con la voz cargada de suspenso.

Mientras los demás hablaban emocionados los unos con los otros, Murtagh se quedó pasmado.

"No puede ser…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, como sé que son muy inteligentes supongo que ya sabrán quien es el nuevo Jinete del Imperio no?

jajaja Espina anda de libidinoso XD jajajaja Ya quería que Murtagh agarrara a su amiga de una noche jajajajaa HOMBRES!!! TODOS SON IGUALES!! ¬¬ XD jajaja Bien ardida! XD Eso sucede cuando uno no tiene pareja para San Valentín ¬¬ Bueno... con los amigos basta... XD

Bueno, metí a Sheila, que fue amiguita de Murtyy! XD jaja a fuerza tenía que meter algún personaje nuevo no? Sino el fic no tendría chiste XD jaja En fin... todávía faltan bastantes sorpresas... Y si se dan cuenta, este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, para compensarlos! Prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar de nuevo!!! Y si tardaré avisaré XD jajajajaa Bueno... y que opinan de Sheila? Tengo que saberlo!! No es la clásica niña malcriada rubiecita ojos azules altura de modelo y que si se rompe una uña se desmaya!! NooO! Es una verdadera SUPER WOMAN! XD Por lo menos desde mi punto de vista!! Y me quebré tanto la cabeza buscandole un nombre :S jeje, pero al final lo encontré en un diccionario de nombres irlandeses :D junto al de Murtagh!!! Bueno... Yo soñé con el encuentro de ella y Murtagh! Sí! Lo mismo que escríbí lo soñé!! XD Fue tan geniaal!!

Bueno, dejen opiniones y review!

Besos!


	7. Andlát

Hola gente!!

Que milagro!!! Jajaja Ahorita me tardaré más en actualizar porque vienen mis exámenes extraordinarios :S y tengo que estudiar para pasarlos a la primera oportunidad… Entonces tardaré un poco más en actulizar!  
Bueno, a contestar reviews!

Jesse: No, tampoco me agradan las marysues nones! Para nada! Y ya sé en qué terminará mi fic… aunque todavía no concreto la idea… Y será todo menos esperado, puedes estar segura ;)

Mery: jajajaaj Sí! Ese Espina!! Jajajajaa es medio babosín XD pero ese fue el chiste del mes XD jajajajaaja

Bueno, los dejo con la continuación…

* * *

-…Aunque todavía no prende ningún huevo,- continuó diciendo el rey,- Estoy seguro de que lo hará… Mi candidata…,- el rey hizo una pausa al momento en que los generales intercambiaban miradas de disgusto,- Así es, señores, es una mujer… Acepto que incluso yo llegué a pensar diferente acerca de ellas, y ustedes lo saben…,- aceptó.- Pero sin duda con entrenamiento será incluso igual de buen jinete que Murtagh,- siguió mientras Murtagh tenía la mirada baja, pensando.- Es casi seguro que el huevo prenderá, ya que desciende de una larga generación de jinetes… Y ahora se preguntarán¿quién es esta joven? Bien, es nada más y nada menos que la hija de Waël,- un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la mesa, mientras Murtagh comprobaba sus temores y se estremecía al recordar cómo se había hecho él jinete.- Como recordarán, Waël fue, junto con Morzan, uno de mis más cercanos colaboradores, y cuando repentinamente murió, me encargué de su esposa y su hija… ,- dijo Galbatorix mintiendo.- Esperando algún día reestablecer a los Jinetes de Dragón con ayuda de los hijos de mis amigos,- añadió mirando a Murtagh,- Hoy que Sheila cumple 18 años, la presentaré ante el huevo que aún queda por prender…-dijo con suspicacia.- Aunque su ascendencia de jinetes de dragón hacen que sea casi seguro que prenda ante ella. Su tatarabuelo, su bisabuelo, abuelo y padre fueron jinetes, por lo que no dudo que el huevo vaya a prender con ella, y cuando eso pase…- añadió haciendo una pequeña pausa.- Haremos lo mismo que hicimos para el crecimiento de Espina,- dijo dirigiéndose a Murtagh.- Tú te encargarás de enseñarle todo y el dragón aprenderá con Espina. Además, desde que nació sus padres me concedieron saber su nombre… su nombre verdadero,- dijo esto con astucia, provocando que los generales sonriesen con admiración y Murtagh entornara los ojos en una mezcla de sorpresa y compasión.- De esa manera tenemos ganada la guerra contra los enemigos del Imperio….,- añadió con orgullo.- Es todo. Se pueden retirar señores,- dijo levantándose de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que los demás se levantaban.

Murtagh se levantó rápidamente, siendo el primero. Y ya estaba a punto de salir por la enorme puerta de cedro, cuando el rey lo llamó.

-Murtagh, tengo que hablar contigo.

Murtagh dio la media vuelta para encarar al rey en silencio.

-Deberás entrenar a la chica,- comenzó.- En 5 días empezará su entrenamiento… Le daremos unos días a su dragón. Luego haremos que crezca. Quiero que sea entrenada igual que tu. No tengas piedad y asegúrate de que sea un entrenamiento que valga la pena, que sea castigada cuando sea necesario y en caso de que se equivoque. Tú ya sabes como es…

Murtagh recordó cuando entrenaba y que cada error le costaba ser azotado en la espalda.

-Sí, señor.

-De igual manera empezarán en la mañana. Tendrá que ser entrenada en el manejo de las armas y en la magia¿entendido?

-Muy bien.

-Puedes irte.

Murtagh caminó ágilmente hacia la salida cuando…

-Ah! Por cierto… Sólo como precaución… Necesito tu juramento… Harás exactamente lo que te dije…

El joven asintió con pesadez y murmuró un juramento en el idioma antiguo.

Al terminar, salió rápidamente del reciento, donde hablaba con Espina.

"No podré hacerlo",- dijo el jinete.

"Por supuesto que sí, ni que la conocieras tanto…".- respondió su dragón escarlata.

"Aún así… Además es una chica… Crees que alguien merece algo así?"

"No."

"Además sabe su nombre. No podemos hacer nada."

"Sólo obedecer."

"Sólo obedecer,- coincidió,- y seguir el juramento…"

Murtagh siguió caminando por el pasillo de regreso a su habitación distraídamente y con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, todavía enojado consigo mismo y la terrible situación en la que se encontraba cuando sintió cómo chocaba contra alguien.

-Perdón.- dijo molesto sin observar a quien pasaba a traer y siguiendo caminando.

-Debes de llevar mucha prisa,- le respondió con sarcasmo una voz de chica.

Murtagh alzó la vista y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Sheila, quien a juzgar por su vestido largo y formal, ya se dirigía a encontrarse con el rey. El joven le lanzó una mirada molesta y siguió caminando, dejándola parada.

-¡Hombres!,- murmuró la chica y siguió caminando con orgullo haciendo caso omiso al castaño.

Sheila recorrió varios pasillos hasta llegar a donde le habían dicho cenaría con el rey. Se encontraba ante una enorme puerta de caoba y llamó con los nudillos antes de entrar.

-Adelante,- respondió la voz grave del rey al otro lado de la puerta.

Sheila entró en la habitación donde se encontraba una larga mesa con un juego de cubiertos y platos a cada lado de la mesa. En el centro se encontraban varios candelabros de oro con varias velas encendidas adornando e iluminando el lugar.

En un lado de la mesa se encontraba ya sentado el rey en una enorme silla de madera con reposa-brazos de piel. Como siempre, el rey se encontraba con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso y prepotente. Sus ojos negros penetraban a Sheila, quien bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Odiaba inclinarse ante cualquier persona, algo que siempre le había traído problemas, sobre todo dentro de la corte real. Su madre solía decirle que tenía la obstinación de su padre.

Sheila hizo una reverencia al tiempo que decía:

-Buenas noches, señor.

-Toma asiento, toma asiento,- la animó.

Sheila caminó con cautela hacia el asiento libre, cuando salieron un par de criados, cada uno a pararse detrás de cada comensal. El que estaba detrás de ella empujó la silla para que se acomodara.

Una vez servida la exquisita cena, ambos se sirvieron y comieron en silencio, sin que Sheila se atreviera a ser la primera en romper el silencio. Terminando de cenar los dos, el rey comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy cumples 18 años, Sheila…

-Así es, señor.

-Has pasado de ser una niña a convertirte en una mujer… Como desearía que tus padres estuvieran aquí para poder ver tu crecimiento… Fue lamentable cuando perdimos a tu padre, recuerdo que tú….

-Perdone, Su Majestad, pero a mi padre casi no lo veía. Él nunca desempeñó un papel de padre para mí.

-Pero debes de saber que él se encontraba muy ocupado sirviendo al Imperio. Trataba de construir un mundo en el que su amada hija pudiera habitar en un futuro… Y cómo olvidarnos de nuestra querida Cecille… Fue una verdadera pena que la perdieras tan pronto…

-Mi madre fue la única persona que demostró amor hacia mí. Lloré su muerte.

-Es comprensible, por supuesto. Fue una gran dama. Sin embargo, creo que subestimas a tu padre, Sheila.

Sheila alzó la cara sin comprender.

-No lo entiendo, Majestad.

-Es sencillo. Verás, cuando naciste tu padre, como mi buen amigo, me pidió un favor. Me dijo de que en caso de que él muriera, me encargara de tu educación. Yo sigo guardándole respeto a Waël como no tienes idea, además de ser un buen amigo, fue un leal servidor al Imperio… Ahora sólo te haré una pregunta… ¿Recuerdas a los jinetes de dragón?

-Por supuesto. Fueron grandes hombres todos ellos, incluso mi padre y Morzan. Fueron los mejores. Fue una lástima que se extinguieran…

-Así fue. Hoy que ya tienes 18 años, te tengo una propuesta que hacer…

-¿A mí?

-Así es. Tengo un plan. Un plan que quiero cumplir con Murtagh y contigo para el bien del Imperio. Tengo una visión. Una visión en la que restauramos a los jinetes de dragón. Con Espina y tu dragón…

-Pero yo no tengo ningún dragón, no soy jinete.

-Eso está por cambiar.

Sheila dirigió una mirada de cortés incredulidad.

-Antes necesito hacerte una pregunta… ¿Estás dispuesta tú, hija de mi amigo a ayudarme a construir un Imperio libre de corrompedores y anarquistas? Los dragones volverán a su esplendor, y los jinetes igual. Yo ya no lo podré hacer. No puedo hacer otra cosa que darles mis consejos. Pero tú junto con Murtagh serán los primeros jinetes de una nueva era, una era en la que el Imperio logrará estabilidad y no serán controlados por los elfos. Ya no más. Serán libres y podrán juzgar con justicia y defender las causas que crean justas.-

Sheila no lo podía creer. Era una visión increíble. Aunque Waël fue un mal padre, siempre lo admiró por ser jinete.

-Por supuesto, señor. Estoy dispuesta a servirle,- aceptó la joven bajando la cabeza.

Galbatorix sonrió amablemente.

-Ahora lo esencial. Tal vez te preguntarás ¿cómo hacer posible esta visión? Bien, no tengo duda de que gracias a tu linaje puro de jinetes de dragón el huevo prenderá ante ti.

-De verdad me presentará ante el último huevo, señor?,- respondió la morena con escepticismo.

-Debo admitir que he eliminado todo tipo de malas opiniones hacia las mujeres. Hay mujeres que vale la pena recordar. Y con entrenamiento tú pronto serás una de ellas.

-¿Entrenamiento? Creo que soy lo suficientemente hábil con la espada, señor.

-No sólo en el manejo de la espada, sino en la magia. Como sabes, un jinete es extremadamente hábil en la magia.

Sheila asintió.

-Ya que está todo acordado, tengo un regalo que hacerte…

El rey tronó los dedos y enseguida uno de los sirvientes apareció a un lado de Sheila con una caja alargada de fina madera grabada.

El hombre la abrió y la joven se quedó sin habla.

Ahí, envuelta en tela de terciopelo estaba Andlát, la espada de su padre, tan imponente como la recordaba. Era una espada larga con fina empuñadora de oro y un gran ópalo en el centro del mango de la espada con la hoja impecablemente pulida y plateada. Sheila vaciló entre si tomarla o no y miró a Galbatorix dudando.

-Tómala, es un regalo. Ahora es tuya. Tu padre me encargó que te la diera en caso de que él muriera. Me parece correcto por la situación en la que estarás que sea tuya.

Sheila recordaba la última vez que había visto esa espada. Sin duda había sido la última vez que había visto a su padre. Su madre le había dicho que se había perdido cuando él murió.

La joven miró embelesada la espada.

-Debo admitir que me tomó tiempo recuperarla. Pero estarás de acuerdo que una espada de tan buena manufactura élfica no se podía perder. La encontraron mis hombres cerca del sitio en el que Waël fue asesinado por Brom.

Sheila respiró profundamente y tomó la espada esperando sentir un gran peso en su brazo derecho. La levantó lentamente y se sorprendió al ver que el peso era mínimo. La hizo girar en su mano y miró con detenimiento los detalles de la empuñadura. La espada "Muerte". Había causado la muerte de varios enemigos y la de su propio dueño, ya que Brom había matado a Waël con su propia espada, así como lo hizo después con Morzan.

La regresó a su funda de piel azulada y la tomó con ambas manos, al momento en que el sirviente se retiraba en silencio.

-Espero que te guste,- dijo el rey.

-Estoy sin palabras y muy agradecida con usted, milord.

-No hay nada que agradecer, esto te pertenece por derecho de nacimiento. Ahora, si no es problema, me gustaría que vayamos a la Sala del Trono, donde está el huevo.

-¿Ahora? Pero no creo estar preparada.

-No hay nada que preparar. Vamos.

El rey se levantó y lo mismo hizo Sheila. Salieron por una de las puertas para entrar a la Sala del Trono, que estaba custodiada por varios guardias.

Justo a la derecha del enorme trono del rey se encontraba en un estante un huevo de un extraño color azul claro.

Sheila caminó detrás del rey, quien se posicionó detrás del estante de mármol y observó el huevo.

-Tómalo,- ordenó con avaricia en los ojos.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior y tomó el huevo con ambas manos…

* * *

Uhhh!! MUAJAJAJAJA!! Soy mala!! Sí, muy mala XD jajajajaaja me encanta dejar los capítulos así, además de que es más probable de que alguien regrese a leerlo cuando se actualice XD jajaja ¿Qué pasará prenderá el huevo?? Eso nadie lo puede saber más que yo :S XD Como estamos seguros de que prenderá... Un dragón esocge a alguien por su corazón XD jajaja palabras sabias de la película de Eragon XD Sheila tiene corazón?? No lo sabemos... Aún..

Uhhh!! Que bonita espada!!! Cómo me costó buscarle un nombre!!! Al final encontré el de Andlát, que según Paolini y su gramática élfica significa Muerte... Me pareció oportuno...

Ese Galba es malvadoo!!! Ya recordarán una situación similar con lo de Murtagh! Pero como ya decían por ahí, a Galba me lo imagino como una persona que habla de tal manera que si te dice que te tires de un edificio lo haces, con un megapoder de convencimiento… Entonces, ahí está!

Y esa actitud de Murtagh, DON'T WORRY, ya luego se le pasará XD Tenía que ser hombre!! XD jajajaja todos son iguales ¬¬ XD jajaja sigo de ardida, perdónenme jaja

Bueno, los dejo que se supone que estoy estudiando :S

Saludos y dejen reviews!!!!


End file.
